1. Technical Field
The invention relates in general to a display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) display manufacturing method, and a LED display manufactured by said method and capable of emitting lights of multi-wavelengths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat-panel displays commonly seen comprise liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode display (OLED).
Liquid crystal display is the mainstream product, the related technologies have been fully developed, and its price is low. However, the liquid crystal display requires an additional backlight module, making it difficult to further reduce the thickness or the weight.
OLED, which is self-luminous and does not require the backlight module, is lighter and thinner than LCD. However, the light emitting material of the OLED is expensive, the lifespan of OLED is relatively short, and the manufacturing process of the OLED is complicate. Therefore, the OLED still cannot replace the LCD and become widely used.